Notas de um Amor
by Alana Walker
Summary: TRADUÇÃO DE SHIJI. Allen é um grande empresário que dedica seu tempo livre ao canto, Kanda é dono de uma empresa. Ambos se encontram por casualidade em um hotel. Um romance de verão os envolve, mas quandovoltam a se encontrar nem tudo é com parecia.YULLEN
1. Chapter I

**Antes de tudo, gostaria de agradecer Shiji por me permitir traduzir sua fic. Aqui os deixo o 1º capítulo. Todo o reconhecimento a Shiji.**

**Disclaimer: não possuo DGM.**

**Notas de um Amor**

Finalmente havia chego. Por uns dias poderia separar-se do mundo em que vivia para poder enfim relaxar e desfrutar de suas tão merecidas férias. Foi à recepção para que o dessem as chaves de seu quarto e assim registrar-se.

Subiu o elevador, seu andar era o 5º, chegou à porta do que seria seu quarto e ao abrir-la ficou impressionado com a paisagem, era uma linda suíte de luxo, sem dúvida poderia apostar que era uma das melhores. Por uma razão este era o último piso, na verdade se haveria conformado com uma simples cama quente, mas como sempre em muitas ocasiões não podia decidir. Mas havia algo que não podia negar que o encantava: a enorme janela que dava vista a uma magnífica praia.

Sem dúvida foi uma boa ideia vir a esta ilha, tudo se via tão lindo.

O tirou de seus devaneios o som de seu celular, sem dúvida o devia ter deixado, se supunha que vinha relaxar, mas com o constante som deste seria impossível.

Pegou o pequeno aparelho e não reconheceu o número. Depois de um suspiro decidiu atender:

- Alô, quem fala? - perguntou com seu usual tom cortês.

- Konnichiwa (Boa tarde), Allen - se escutou uma voz melosa e maliciosa do outro lado da linha.

- Bom tarde Conde. Pensei que nestes lugares não havia cobertura - disse seriamente o jovem enquanto todo o rastro de amabilidade era retirado de sua voz.

- Me alegra saber que tenha chego bem, não podia perder meu querido 14º. Recorde que quando termine com suas férias deve voltar. Sua agenda vai estar muito apertada por causa de suas diversões - anuncio enquanto a malícia se fazia mais presente em sua voz.

- O recordo que não foi minha decisão tomar estas "férias". Foi você quem me mandou vir a este lugar - sua voz soava fria e cortante, mas suas palavras continuavam sendo amáveis.

- Bom, só liguei para verificar que tivesse chego. Por favor, desligue o celular, tem que se dessestressar, por isso suas férias. Sua saúde nunca foi muito boa.

- Entendo. Com sua permissão, acaba de chegar o bagageiro e tenho que arrumar algumas coisas. Voltarei a ligar o celular quando esteja por terminar minha estadia. Até mais tarde, Conde – e sem esperar por uma resposta desligou para abrir a porta ao jovem que amavelmente o trouxe as malas.

- "Como se o preocupasse minha saúde" – penso amargamente o jovem albino, enquanto arrumava sua roupa, um sorriso irônico adornando seu rosto. Como se o importasse o que seu chefe pensava.

º Enquanto do outro lado da linha º

- Acha que foi certo fazer isso, Conde? – perguntou uma linda jovem ruiva ao lado daquele homem.

- Não se preocupe, Lulu. É melhor assim. Esse homem é muito perspicaz. Se não o distanciamos um pouco, se dará conta de nossas intenções e isso arruinaria por completo nossos planos.

- Tem razão, amo – disse monótamente a jovem.

------------Na recepção do hotel---------

Um jovem alto, de aparência oriental, cruzava as majestosas portas do ostentoso hotel, se aproximo a recepcionista onde de imediato foi atendido.

- Boa tarde, jovem. Tem reserva? – perguntou educadamente a recepcionista.

-Sim.

- No nome de quem?

- No nome de Kanda Yuu.

- Deixe me ver – depois de verificar um momento na tela do computador encontrou – Perfeito, seu quarto está no 4º piso. Esta é sua chave. – o disse a jovem enquanto o entregava um cartão – e este é um mapa do hotel. Podes entrar em todas as instalações correspondentes nos devidos horários. Tudo está neste folheto. Qualquer coisa, o telefone está no quarto, o qual poderá pedir mais informações ou si o facilita pode vir aqui mesmo. Tenha um bom dia – termino a jovem, dando um sorriso atraente ao homem quem a ignoro completamente.

Um jovem vestido de vermelho se aproximou ao japonês e educadamente perguntou:

- Senhor, posso ajudá-lo com sua bagagem?

- Sim, esta no carro vermelho – sem mais o entregou as chaves – o quarto está no 4º piso direito – e sem mais se retirou do lugar ao que seria seu agradável quarto.

O encantava esse lugar, onde havia muita tranqüilidade. Ainda achou estranho que o mandassem ao 4º piso. Sempre o haviam dado a suíte de luxo no 5º piso. Não se queixava de qualquer maneira, sempre era grandes as suítes. Depois de tudo só haviam 2 quartos por piso, a única exceção era o 5º piso, se perguntava quem o havia pego.


	2. Chapter II

**Disclaimer: DGM não me pertence.**

**Advertência: Esta fic contém YAOI (homemxhomem) se você não gosta, não leia. **

* * *

**Capítulo II**

Depois de arrumar suas coisas, decidiu dar um passeio pelo hotel, para que quando abrissem o restaurante pudesse satisfazer seu grande apetite. Dentre suas roupas, pegou uma bermuda azul marinho e uma camisa branca. Caso ele quisesse nadar, debaixo de sua roupa tinha um traje de banho que era um short da mesma cor da bermuda.

Colocou suas sandálias e desceu pelas escadas. Normalmente ele gostava de se exercitar, aliás, eram poucos degraus comparado com os de seu escritório.

-------------------no deck --------------------

O jovem de cabelos longos estava sentado numa espreguiçadeira enquanto lia uns arquivos. Supunha-se que viera a descansar, mas ocorria aos inúteis de sua empresa mandar-lhe papeladas. Cansado disso, as deixo de um lado e se levantou para depois tirar a camisa que usava e colocá-la em cima dos papéis, começou a caminhar até a piscina, que estava a uns 2 metros de distancia. Foi entrando pouco a pouco, depois de tudo, apesar de ter a fama de demônio do gelo no escritório, também sentia frio.

Uma vez dentro se pôs a nadar, a sensação era única. Sempre lhe agradava nadar, a água era muito relaxante. Uma benção em sua vida estressante, ainda claro o demonstrava poucas vezes. Esteve nadando um bom tempo até que se cansou um pouco. Viu ao seu redor, já começava a anoitecer, o local estava vazio. Talvez fosse por causa do pôr-do-sol, todos adoravam ver-lo. Não entendia como poderiam fazer tanto barulho para ver um maldito pôr-do-sol. Desfez-se de seus pensamentos enquanto a multidão de inúteis via o sol se por o restaurante estaria vazio, assim poderia jantar em paz.

Aproximou-se das escadas e começou a subir.

Já havia conseguido recorrer todo o hotel. Realmente era um magnífico lugar. Chegou à piscina e se deu conta de que estava deserta, pois claro, não eram muitas pessoas que vinham a este hotel e as que vinham eram muito poucas e a essa hora deveriam estar desfrutando o pôr-do-sol. Muitas afirmavam não haver dois iguais, mas não o agradava. Era um ambiente muito romântico e apenas estar em um ambiente assim era muito incomodo.

Começou a caminhar, quando viu um jovem sair do deck, ficou embelezado ante tal imagem, definitivamente era muito melhor que qualquer pôr-do-sol. As gotas de água impregnadas naquela pele embranquecida, o cabelo definindo sua figura atlética, aquele jovem se encontrava respirando pela boca. Definitivamente estava agitado, o delatava um pequeno rubor em suas bochechas. Era uma das imagens mais sensuais que já tinha visto em sua vida. Logo se surpreendeu pensando assim de um desconhecido, não negava que não era indiferente aos homens, mas normalmente não ficava babando quando os via. Apenado pelos seus pensamentos e ações, desviou a mirada e xingou-se internamente, já que podia sentir suas bochechas arderem.

Começou a escutar passos, o jovem estava distanciando-se, pelo que seguiu seu caminho, só que um pouco mais devagar já que não perdia a pista do oriental ainda que este nem notou, estava perdido em seus pensamentos. Viu-o secar o cabelo e logo colocar uma camiseta e uma bermuda, antes de distanciar-se daquele lugar. Ao passar pela espreguiçadeira onde o samurai (assim o havia nomeado mentalmente) estava, viu que havia uma pasta. Certamente era dele, pelo que a tomou e apressou o passo, a devolveria já que podia ser muito importante, pois todas as pessoas do hotel eram.

Começou a correr já que o perdera de vista, o alcançou quando estava em um caminho que levava ao restaurante. Pelo menos não teria que mudar seus planos, seu apetite seguia sendo voraz. Começou a chamar-lo:

- Com licença! Poderia esperar um momento?

-...-NÃO teve resposta, realmente ia perdido em seus pensamentos.

- Ei! Você esqueceu isto perto do deck! – gritou para ver se assim o escutava.

-...- definitivamente o cara estava surdo ou o estava ignorando completamente. Bravo com a atitude do moreno gritou.

- Aquele surdo!!! O de complexo de samurai!!! – Bingo, finalmente havia se virado, sorriu internamente ainda que se foi tão rápido como chegou. O cara se aproximava, pelo visto muito furioso pela ofensa, ao ver-lo mais perto viu que era uma cabeça maior que ele. Passou um pouco de saliva, na verdade o merecia já que não o fez caso quando o chamou de maneira amável.

- A quem diz com complexo de samurai, imbecil – disse uma vez que estava perto do jovem albino.

- Parece que o serve o capuz – disse zombeteiramente o albino.

- Seu maldito... – Mas o inglês levantou sua mão e fez um gesto para que se calasse.

- Primeiro modere sua linguagem e segundo o estive chamando faz tempo – disse enquanto o via fixamente nos olhos – quando vinha para o restaurante o vi perto do deck e me parece que esqueceste isto – disse enquanto o dava a pasta – o vinha chamando, mas pelo que parece usa um aparelho para a surdez.

- Você o leu? – perguntou furioso o homem enquanto passava as folhas rapidamente.

- Por que o haveria feito? Não é da minha conta – disse ofendido, nem que fosse um intrometido, era um monte de papeis. Como se tivesse algo que o importasse.

Os dois ficaram frente a frente, analisando-se mutuamente, ninguém se movia ou dizia algo, pelo que o silencio se fez presente e tenso, até que o maior rompeu.

- Nem pense que te agradecerei – disse friamente enquanto o dava as costas – "pareci uma maldita colegial vendo-o" – pensou amargamente o japonês enquanto se recordava do feito.

- Desculpe minha descortesia-disse o garoto finalmente se recuperando do transe ao estar baixa aquela intensa mirada – meu nome é Allen – o outro se virou enquanto levantava uma sobrancelha fazendo uma pergunta não dita.

- Meu sobrenome... Bem na verdade não é algo que gostaria de dizer, já que só por estes dias poderei ser simplesmente Allen – "Quem pensaria que chegaria a odiar e amar tanto seu sobrenome Mana" – um triste sorriso aparecia em seus lábios, mas foi rapidamente borrada quando o voltou a perguntar – E qual é o seu?

Estranhou a inusual resposta do albino, esse garoto com certeza era interessante.

- Não precisa saber-lo Moyashi – disse secamente.

- Moyashi? – repetia em um tom mais baixo enquanto um pequeno tic aparecia em seu olho – Me chamo Allen! – reclamou bravo ante o apelido.

- Para mim é apenas um Moyashi.

Não pôde reclamar, pois sem saber estavam na entrada do restaurante. Quando haviam começado a caminhar?

- Mesa para dois? – perguntou o garçom enquanto os observava, mais bem, havia afirmado.

- Viemos separados – disse friamente o oriental.

- Só tenho uma mesa livre para duas pessoas. Quem de vocês chegou primeiro? – disse simplesmente o garçom.

Ambos se miraram por uns instantes, na verdade era uma guerra de mirada a que se via diante.

- Eu vinha na sua frente Moyashi.

- Mas eu cheguei aqui antes – disse mordaz o jovem.

- Repito que é uma mesa para dois. Poderiam compartilhar-la – disse o garçom para depois ver uma pequena lista – é a única mesa disponível, todas as demais estão reservadas.

Voltaram a ver-se e em um acordo silencioso selaram um trato.

- A compartilharemos – disse o de cabelos brancos.

O garçom foi para o lado e tirou a faixa que os separava da entrada e entraram no restaurante, até que os levou a sua mesa para sorte de ambos estava em um lugar privado e perto da comida, além de dar uma linda vista do mar.

Cada um sentou em sua respectiva cadeira enquanto viam o cardápio.

- Em seguida virá outro garçom para tomar suas ordens – disse o que os recebeu e saiu para retornar ao seu posto.

Passados alguns minutos chegou outro garçom.

- O que desejam tomar? – disse enquanto via o japonês quem já tinha o cardápio pra baixo.

- Um chá verde, por favor.

- E para o senhor – perguntou de novo ao japonês, já que só vira o cabelo branco do jovem que ainda via o cardápio.

- Pergunte a ele - respondeu irritado.

- Desculpe-me senhor, o que deseja tomar? – perguntou muito cortes ao "velhinho" segundo pensava o garçom, mas grande foi sua surpresa que quando o garoto baixasse o cardápio, uns lindos olhos cinza se vissem naquele rosto angelical.

Sem prévio aviso avançou no menor e começou a abraçar-lo asfixiantemente enquanto gritava:

- Você é tão kawaaaaiiiii! – seu abraço se intensificou enquanto esfregava sua bochecha com a do albino.

Toda a atenção do restaurante estava naquela mesa, na qual um garçom estava abraçando ao albino, enquanto o moreno via tudo impactado pela reação do garçom.

Até que uma voz ao longe se escutou brava.

- Jerry! Deixe o jovem em paz! O vai asfixiar – um jovem se aproximou onde estava a perturbação.

- Mas supervisor Komui, veja! Ele não é lindo? - disse enquanto o mostrava um quase inconsciente albino.

- Meu Deus! Ele está roxo! – disse uma jovem enquanto via a cor da vitima.

- Solte-o Jerry – a voz ativa do sempre ativo Komui ressoou a ordem.

Quando o soltou do abraço mortal, o jovem começou a tossir. Realmente havia ficado sem ar, aliás, de que o havia pego desprevenido.

- Sinto muito é que nosso garçom é muito impulsivo. Me desculpo em nome do Hotel Ordem Escura, minha irmã se encarregará de ser sua garçonete esta noite – e sem mais o supervisor levou na marra ao garçom.

- Perdoem o inconveniente, mas é que Jerry se emociona muito quando vê pessoas tão lindo como o jovem – disse a garota enquanto suas bochechas se tingiam de vermelhas ao ver a beleza de ambos os jovens.

- Não há problema – disse o albino que já havia recuperado a cor de sua pele – isso foi muito surpreendente não o esperava – e sem mais a presenteou com um de seus melhores sorrisos. A pequena garçonete, ante o encantador sorriso do jovem só atinou a corar ainda mais.

- Meu nome é Lenalee Lee, um prazer servir-lhes – disse ainda apenada.

- O gosto é meu, senhorita, meu nome é Allen – disse enquanto voltava a sorrir.

- E você senhor, qual é seu nome?

- Yuu Kanda – respondeu seriamente enquanto o albino o via impactado.

- Bom, o que vão querer? – disse a garota rapidamente enquanto recordava seu trabalho.

- Um chá verde e um prato de soba.

- Me traga uma jarra de água da Jamaica e para comer um peixe dourado, um espaguete a bolonhesa, uma salada e de sobremesa mitarashi dango – disse sorridente o albino.

- Em seguida os trago – e sem mais a menina se despediu.

O silencio caiu na mesa. O albino tinha a mirada perdida no mar, enquanto que o japonês não podia tirar sua vista do jovem frente a si.

- É um grande mentiroso e um bom ator – se estranhou por ser o primeiro a falar, sempre lhe era preferível o silencio, mas desta vez não o tolerava. Era como se quisesse ouvir falar aquele jovem.

- Por que o diz? – perguntou fazendo-se de desentendido, ele não poderia ter notado ou sim?

- Quando o louco garçom avançou sobre si, reagiste muito bem, ia sair do caminho, mas viste que o estúpido ia se machucar, pelo que voltaste a seu lugar e quando te soltou estavas realmente furioso, mas os sorristes e portaste amável – explico seriamente.

- Creio que está imaginado muitas coisas, Samurai – disse o menino enquanto sorria ao ver que se aproximava suas ordens.

- Samurai? – perguntou estranhado e um pouco irritado.

- Como não sei o seu nome, tenho que te chamar de algo ou não, Samurai?

- Sim, mas você já sabe como me chamo.

- Na verdade, não tenho certeza de que esse seja seu nome, depois de tudo você nunca o disse a mim, portanto para mim é somente Samurai.

Esse maldito pirralho usou suas próprias palavras contra si, com certeza era mito astuto, parece que essas férias seriam muito interessantes.

**Reviews please!**


	3. Chapter III

**Disclaimer: DGM não me pertence.**

**Advertência: Neste capítulo há Lemon e linguagem desapropriada para menores. É YAOI (homemxhomem) portanto se você não gosta, não leia.**

**Agradecimento**

Muito obrigada pela sua review **Freya Jones**. Quanto ao comportamento do Allen, só posso dizer que será explicado mais adiante. Espero que goste deste capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo III**

- Moyashi, poderia me lembrar o porquê concordei em jogar cartas com você – falou o asiático enquanto uma veia em sua testa palpitava, ao ver que perdia novamente contra o menino de cabelos brancos.

Para seu desespero, o jovem só lhe sorriu e ignorando sua pergunta voltou a falar.

- Outra partida? – perguntou inocentemente, mas ao ver a cara enfurecida do japonês disse – Talvez tenhas mais sorte dessa vez e poderá recuperar algumas de suas roupas.

_A sim, agora recordava, depois do café-da-manhã, com o qual novamente compartilhou a mesa com o albino, se dirigiu ao deck e ao parecer o menino tinha as mesmas intenções, mas ao estar-las limpando o garoto de cabelos brancos se sentou em um banco e de um dos bolsos de sua bermuda tirou um baralho e começou a jogar com ele. A vista era sem duvida muito boa aos olhos de quem quer que fosse, mas se sentia como um estúpido vendo-o e ficarndo parado já que seu nado matutino foi interrompido pelas tarefas da limpeza. Depois de um momento o garoto havia se virado e sorrindo o disse:_

_- Quer jogar?_

_- Por que o faria? – perguntou._

_- Se não sabe, não te culpo. É um jogo muito difícil para pessoas com pouca inteligência – a zombaria em sua voz não passava despercebida nem para um surdo e foi mais que suficiente para provocar seu grande orgulho. Pegou uma pequena mesa de bebidas e se sentou em um banco ao lado._

_- Reparte – mandou e este foi seu grande erro._

"Malditas provocações, não pode ser que caia tão fácil" – pensou irritado enquanto via como o garoto repartia as cartas.

Suspirou e estirou a mão para pegar suas cartas, mas a mão do outro o deteve.

- Todavia, não me pagaste a ronda passada – "maldito", voltou a ver-se e só lhe restava a roupa de banho e o laço do cabelo, portanto o desamarrou, deixando que seus longos cabelos caissem por sua costa e a entregou. Um sorridente albino tirou sua mão e o entregou o maço.

Como não podiam jogar sem apostar e como não tinham dinheiro, o mais sábio foi apostar suas roupas, mas para sua desgraça, o menino já tinha em seu poder: sua camisa, suas sandálias que foram duas rondas diferentes, as duas pulseiras uma de seu tornozelo e outra de sua mão e sua bermuda. Portanto nada mais havia a não ser um laço para o cabelo e seu traje de banho.

Fazia um tempo que jogavam e não tinha muito que tirar-lhe. O intrigava a tatuagem no peito do maior, talvez conseguisse fazer com que ele o contasse. Logo, caiu em conta do barulho ao seu redor. Ao parecer muita gente se divertia na piscina recém enchida. Enfim poderia nadar antes de ir ao mar. Soriu abertamente.

- Você conhecia este hotel?

Não obteve resposta. Ao parecer estava pensando em todas as suas possibilidades, portanto não responderia. Se dispôs a ver ao seu redor, havia uma atividade, ao parecer era braço de ferro, ninguém podia ganhar do cara moreno.

A mirada de seu acompanhante estava clavada na frente, onde se realizava a estúpida atividade, que parecia mais entretido que seu jogo. E por razões que ainda não compreendia, não suportou mais o silêncio e falou.

- Mudo estas 3 – e colocou duas de suas cartas na mesa.

- Eu só troco 2 – havia dito rapidamente, para depois repartir as cartas novamente. Um sorriso não pode esconder-se em seus lábios. Finalmente venceria o pirralho de cabelos brancos. Mostrou suas cartas.

- Quadra de 9 – seu tom era triunfal, mas havia algo que não encaixava: o menino não parecia decepcionado, ao contrário, parecia alegre?

- Boa jogada, Samurai, mas... – baixou suas cartas deixando surpreso ao japonês – Não foi o suficiente. Royal Straight Flush – disse, enquanto um grande sorriso aparecia em seus lábios.

- Como demonios... – alçou a voz com raiva, mas foi interrompido por um grito mais forte.

- Hey! Você de branco! – o grito vinha a suas costas e pelo dito se referiam ao maldito moyashi.

- Eu, Sokaro, te desafio. Você contra mim no braço de ferro! – gritou o moreno a todo pulmão.

- Se eu ganhar me emprestará sua garota pelo resto do dia e se você ganhar, peça-me o que queira! – gritou mais alto o vencedor.

Sim, definitivamente estava falando com o moyashi, mas havia algo que não encaixava: que garota?, enquanto o japonês se perdia em seus pensamentos, uma risada o tirou deles. O maldito moyashi estava zoando dele.

- Do que você está rindo? – perguntou ante sua ignorância.

- É que, é realmente engraçado. O cara Sokaro acredita que você é uma garota. – e sem mais voltou a rir.

- Se parece fácil, venha e aceite meu desafio – gritou o moreno, mal interpretando a risada do jovem.

- Ta bem, aceito o desafio. – disse com um sorriso enquanto se levantava do banco. Ao passar do lado do japonês, o sussurrou no ouvido – Depois de tudo não quero que levem minha garota – e depois voltou a rir.

Era definitivo, o grão de bico não saia vivo dessa, pensou com raiva.

Virou-se para partir-lhe a cara, mas o menino já estava distante, na mesa onde se realizava o braço de ferro. Se dirigiu devagar até o lugar, seria divertido ver como acabavam com o estúpido moyashi.

O juiz segurou a mão de ambos os competidores no centro e começou a dar as instruções.

- É simples: o primeiro que tocar o braço inteiro na mesa, perde. Então, comecem. – e sem mais tirou sua mão e deixou os competidores jogarem.

Para surpresa de todos, ambos os braços não haviam se movido nem um centímetro. Seguiam no centro.

- Creio que é melhor se render, do contrário será muito doloroso – disse com calma o albino a seu oponente.

- Cale-se. Te derrotarei. – falou o moreno, colocando mais pressão em seu braço, mas para seu azar, o outro seguia sem mover-se. Todos estavam chocados. Sokaro, um lutador profissional e fisiculturista, um dos melhores, não podia contra um menino que ninguém conhecia.

- Você assim o quis – e com um mínimo de esforço moveu sua mão, colocando a do moreno para trás um pouco.

- Não será tão fácil – voltou a gritar o lutador enquanto aplicava mais força.

- E eu que queria ser amável – soltou um suspiro e como se brincasse com um menino, torceu o braço do moreno, fazendo chocar-se brutalmente com a mesa. – creio que tenhas perdido, senhor Sokaro. Com sua permissão. – se levantou da mesa deixando todos em choque.

Começou a caminhar entre a multidão e ali viu ao samurai. Se deteve na frente dele.

- Oh Samurai, me lembrei que ainda não me pagaste a última rodada – isso foi o suficiente para despertar o japonês de sua impressão.

- Como já não tem acessórios, te proponho algo: vamos nadar no mar e uma corrida para nos entreter um pouco, que tal?

- Como se pudesse me negar – disse de má gana o samurai.

- É muito tedioso vir de férias e pasar-la sozinho. O melhor é relaxar-se em companhia.

- E por que não trouxe alguém para se distrair? – perguntou, tentando não mostrar interesse.

- Ainda não sei. – foi um leve sussurro, frio e distante, que imediatamente foi substituído por um sorriso. – Vamos pegar nossa coisas para nadar no mar.

E assim os dois jovem passaram o dia inteiro juntos, disfrutando de suas férias, o que, para surpresa de ambos, foram igualmente prazerosos os 4 dias que passaram juntos.

Na sexta noite que passavam naquele magnífico hotel, ambos se encontravam esperando um garçom em um agradável silêncio. Haviam se acostumado a compartilhar a mesa, depois de tudo, não tinham com quem dividi-la.

- Sua ordem? – disse a garçonete.

- O de sempre, Lenalee.- respondeu cortesmente o albino.

- E você? – disse mirando Kanda.

- O de sempre também.

- Em seguida os trago – disse a chinesa enquanto se retirava.

- Passei muito bem estes dias – disse sinceramente o albino – Achava que não conseguiria relaxar com nada – mencionou enquanto se esticava comodamente na cadeira.

- Se consegue estar mais, não parece – disse com sorna o japonês enquanto o outro fazia má cara.

Não havia dúvida. Essas férias foram as melhores da sua vida, nunca havia conhecido alguém como o japonês. Curiosamente, apesar das discussões que tinham, ambos se completavam. Cada dia se emocionava em voltar a ver-lo. Nesse momento já não podia negar-lo, estava apaixonado por esse samurai orgulhoso.

Encerrado em seu próprio mundo, o jovem albino não sabia que seu acompanhante pensava exatamente o mesmo ou algo similar.

Como era possível que o atraisse tanto o pequeno albino? Sem dúvida era o que muito diziam: um amor de verão. Mas quem resistia ante aquele jovem se era realmente um deleite para a vista e quem não o conhecesse diria que era muito sincero. Mas ele podia ver através dele, era um jovem cheio de segredos e isso o atraia fortemente. Queria descobrir todos eles.

Chegou a comida e ambos comeram em silêncio, até que foram interrompidos novamente pela garçonete.

- Senhores, os mandaram isto – disse enquanto colocava uma garrafa de Ströh 80 junto com dois copos na mesa – Disfrutem.

O jovem albino abriu a garrafa com curiosidade e serviu nos copos.

- Você conhece? – disse enquanto agitava a garrafa.

- Nunca havia tomado nem escutado nada de Ströh.

- Não parece muito forte. Tem um nome curioso e soa suave – disse enquanto deixava a garrafa de um lado e pegava seu copo.

- Concordo – disse o samurai enquanto pegava seu copo.

- Brindamos? – perguntou o albino.

- Por que?

- Por estas maravilhosas férias – disse enquanto levantava seu copo ao centro da mesa.

- Por estas férias – disse o japonês enquanto brindava seu copo com o do albino.

Os dois começaram a tomar o primeiro copo e para sua surpresa era muito forte.

Depois de algumas horas a garrafa jazia vazia na mesa e eles apoiando-se iam para seus quartos.

- Em que quarto te hosss...pedas? – perguntou o japonês enquanto caminhava com dificuldade.

- O único que she é que está no quintuu pissso – respondeu o albino.

- Ehse sempre havia sido meu quarto – disse o japonês enquanto se detinha de repente, fazendo cair a ambos.

- Mas acho que posso te perdoar – disse meio recobrando o sentido de falar, enquanto acariciava a bochecha do albino, que tinha corado por causa do álcool.

- E como poderias me perdoar? – disse sensualmente o albino enquanto via o samurai.

- Não sei. Agora mesmo não recordo muito como era o quarto. Talvez pudesse me ajudar a recuperar minha memória. – um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios ao ver o outro assentir e se levantar com dificuldade.

- Vamos – disse o albino, enquanto estendia uma mão ao japonês.

Este a tomo e uma vez que esteve na altura do albino, começou a caminhar.

Depois de alguns minutos haviam chego ao corredor no qual se localizava a enorme suíte do jovem de cabelos brancos.

**LEMON**

- Sabe de algo? – disse o samurai – eu gosto de você – e sem mais o aprisionou na parede e o beijou como se sua vida dependesse disso. Para sua surpresa, o menino o correspondia da mesma forma.

Não o deu tempo de responder, já que quando se separaram para tomar ar, quase de imediato voltou a tomar seus lábios que eram como uma droga para ele.

Entre carícias e beijos o levou até a enorme cama do quarto. Começou a tirar a camisa enquanto passava seus frios dedos pela pele banca do jovem.

- Es-peera um pouco – disse gaguejando o jovem enquanto recuperava a razão.

- Por que? O que foi? – ambas miradas se cruzaram deixando ver a luxúria nos olhos negros.

- É que eu... – um forte corar se apoderou de sua face, já que não estava preparado para dizer aquelas palavras e menos ante a profunda mirada do samurai – nunca tenho estado assim com alguém – sua voz sumia enquanto pronunciava aquelas palavras. Logo que terminou, fechou seus olhos fortemente já que sabia que riria dele. Mas o japonês estava muito surpreso. Seria o primeiro a possuir o albino, sem lugar a dúvidas isso faria crescer seu orgulho e arrogância.

O japonês subiu um pouco mais até ficar cara a cara com seu moyashi que ainda tinha os olhos fechados e as bochechas coradas dando-lhe um aspecto violável. Seus lábios estavam ligeiramente inchados por causa dos beijos anteriores, assim como sua respiração estava descompassada. Nunca acreditou ver uma imagem tão sensual e inocente. Sentiu um puxão em sua virilha. Ao parecer isso iria terminar rápido se continuava assim, portanto sem pensar mais o beijou.

Surpeendido pelas ações de seu acompanhante, abriu os olhos, mas de imediato se perdeu no prazer daquele contato e sem perceber fechou os olhos novamente, mas desta vez suavemente.

O oriental terminou de tirar sua camisa para baixar pouco a pouco com beijos, carícias e suaves mordiscos por todo o torso do inglês, trado pequenos e lindos sons do menino baixo a seu ser. Subiu uma e outra vez, explorando e memorizando cada parte daquele exótico manjar. Depois de um tempo decidiu que queria provar mais, assim que desabotoou os botões da bermuda e as tirou deixando-o apenas com a cueca. E soriu orgulhoso ao ver o efeito de suas carícias na virilha do menino. Com cuidado, colocou sua mão em cima deseu membro fazendo com que o menor gemesse mais audivelmente, seu sorriso ampliou. Pouco a pouco moveu sua mão, dando uma deliciosa tortura a seu acompanhante. Depois de fazer-lo "sofrer" um pouco mais, tirou o molesto tecido para deleitar sua vista com o corpo do jovem. Só uma palavra poderia descrever o que via: o maldito pirralho era perfeito. Desde a brancura de sua pele até a tatuagem em seu braço. (1)

Baixou e começou a beijar suas pernar enquanto acariciava-as. Ia subindo lentamente, disfrutando como o corpo de seu moyashi tremia ante seu toque e inconscientemente pedia por mais. Estava chegando perto do membro do jovem. Começou a beijar a suave pele de suas pernas, quando sentiu um puxão em seu cabelo. Voltou a mirada e viu que era a mão do menino que depois com amabas o arrastou para cima e o beijou. Se surpreendeu pela iniciativa do jovem, mas pouco o importava já que ele estava cooperando e muito. Pouco a pouco o tirou a camisa enquanto umas mãos temerosas recorriam seu abdomen. Sem dúvida o menino estava nervoso. As mãos do albino chegaram até o shorts que trazia posto e foi onde se deteve. Duvidando se o fazia ou não. Desesperado pela falta de carícias e a indecisão do jovem, tomou a mão dele e juntos arrancaram a única roupa que restava do japonês.

Viu o garoto. Ele estava muito corado. Tanto pela excitação quanto pelo licor e também pela situação. Estava paralisado, portanto o beijou. Não tardou muito para que o seguisse no jogo. Ambos se acariciando e beijando. Cada coisa que fazia no menino ele o repetia. Era sem dúvida exitante saber ser o mestre dele. Ele estremeceu quando a mão do jovem rodeou seu ser. Entre as carícias do menino, estava evitando essa parte em particular. Deixou de pensar quando a mão do jovem moveu suavemente. Sem dúvida muito hábil, sem conter-se e esquecendo-se de resistir, começou a gemer. Corrigiu-se mentalmente. O menino era um gênio masturbando. Logo o movimento se deteve, grunhiu em desacordo e abriu os olhos, não tinha se dado conta quando os fechou, se encontrou com a mirada prateada e um grande sorriso por parte do albino.

Ele se aproximou até chegar ao seu ouvido.

- Você gosta? – um suave ronronar sensual e as palavras mais excitantes que havia escutado. Sem dúvida havia despertado algo naquele "inocente menino". – Você quer mais? – esse tom de voz era enlouquecedor. Sem dúvida, se continuasse assim correria com só escutar o menino amaldiçoar interiormente. Seria vergonhoso.

O menino passou seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e aproximou seus corpos, fazendo roçar suas ereções e o japonês gemer mais alto e seu sorriso aumentar.

O menino passou seus lábios pela bochecha do japonês e estava por juntar seus lábios quando se inclinou para trás e o deu um suave suspiro que chocou nos lábios do japonês, para logo beijar sua clavícula e seguir seu caminho.

- Não disse que nunca havia estado com ninguém? – mencionou o maior em parte satisfeito com a atitude do jovem e em parte dolorido. Não, era mais decepcionado já que ao final das contas não teria esse desejado prêmio.

- Quem disse o contrário? – ronronou, regressando ao seu ouvido. – Só estou fazendo o que eu mais gosto e deixando voar um pouco a imaginação. – Voltou a suspirar no ouvido do outro, fazendo eriçar todos os pelos de sua nuca de puro prazer.

- Não me parece um principiaan-te – afogou um gemido. O maldito pirralho o havia pego desprevenido.

- Digamos que aprendo rápido – e sem mais moveu sua mão por toda a extensão do maior fzendo-o gemer e pedir por mais enquanto que com sua boca seguia degustando o peito do japonês. O albino baixou até estar frente ao membro do maior e soltou um suspiro na ponta, fazendo que o outro se estremecesse dos pés a cabeça. Não suportou mais e pegou o inglês e recostou-o suavemente.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou o menor ao ver a mudança abrupta de papéis.

- Vou te fuder delicioso moyashi. – falou com uma voz rouca cheia de luxúria. A cara do pirralho não tinha preço o terror ante essa declaração. – Tranquilo – ronronou ao seu ouvido, fazendo que se tranquilizesse já que havia se tensado por completo.

Começou a beijar-lo e pouco a pouco foi relaxando-se. Quando não havia mais tensão, levou três de seus dedos a boca do menor.

- Ensalive-os – ordenou ante a atenta mirada do menor. Este obedeceu sem reclamar, sorriu de meio lado, para depois subir e beijá-lo novamente.

Enquanto o beijava sua mão se foi até a região sul do menino. Colocou um dedo e o inglês se tensou por completo.

- Fique tranquilo. Não vai doer, vou ter cuidado. – sua voz era calma e cheia de sentimentos. Coisa que foi estranho até pra ele. Esquecendo desses pensamentos voltou a beijar-lo e com sua mão livre começou a acariciar a ereção do menor, conseguindo relaxar-lo por completo. Começou a mover seu dedo dentro do menor, sem lugar a dúvidas era muito estreito o que significava que não tinha mentido. Colocou o segundo dedo e se o outro menino notou se tranquilizou de imediato e começou a acariciar-lo fazendo que perdesse um pouco sua concentração. Depois de um momento colocou o terceiro dedo. O menino soltou uma pequena queixa e quando começou a movê-los o beijou para afogar sua dor.

O menino havia estado o acariciando e se seguia assim terminaria antes de possuir o inglês. Portanto se separou um pouco e o mirou nos olhos para depois tirar seus dedos. O viu respirar fortemente.

- Agarre-se em mim, pode ser que doa um pouco – sem duvidar um momento o menino o tomou os braços e escondeu seu rosto no outro homem.

Sem mais sinais, começou a penetrar-lo lentamente. O menino se tensou um pouco, portanto parou e tomou o rosto do menor e o beijou para tranquilizar-lo. Enquanto o beijava ia penetrando-o lentamente até que estivesse totalmente dentro. Ficou quieto por um momento. O calor e aperto do albino era incrível. Sentia que se movesse um pouco o machucaria, portanto esperou que ele se acostumasse. O menino o abraçou e voltou a beijar-lo para logo falar em um sussurro.

- Mova-se – sua voz soou afogada pela recente intrusão em seu corpo.

Não respondeu com palavras, simplesmente começou a mover-se. Parecia que ao menino o doia, já que saia pequenas queixas de seus lábios, mas logo se converteram em gemidos de puro prazer. Ambos estavam perdidos em prazer. Encontraram um ritmo perfeito no que seus quadris se moviam e seus lábios se perdiam nos do outro. Mas logo o japonês se recordou da ereção do jovem e decidiu atendê-la. Se sincronizou com o ritmo de suas investidas e logo ambos só eram palavras incoerentes de prazer.

Sentiu o menino se tensar e soube o que aconteceria. O menino veio primeiro entre ambos os corpos e os espasmos de seu corpo fizeram com que o mesmo viesse enquanto o sussurrava no ouvido um leve – Te quero – ficando ambos em um estado de êxtase. Deitaram esperando que passasse os efeitos de seu orgasmo.

- Isso foi incrível – disse em um sussurro o menino enquanto o maior saia lentamente dele.

- Também acho. Foi único – disse enquanto se sentava e com a mirada procurava sua roupa. Quando ia se levantar, sentiu que alguém segurava seu braço, portanto se virou e viu aqueles orbes prateados.

- Fica, por favor – simplesmente não podia dizer que não. Voltou a se deitar acomodando-se e ao final terminou abraçando o albino pelas costas.

O sono o estava vencendo. Sem dúvida foi um dia de muitas atividades.

- Posso te perguntar algo? – sussurrou o albino enquanto acariciava sua mão.

- Mmm... – foi sua única resposta.

- O você disse no final é verdade? – disse timidamente o jovem.

- Sim – respondeu rapidamente. Morria de sono e nem lembrava o que disse em seu momento de libertação. Fechou os olhos enquanto o sono se apoderava dele.

- Eu acho que também sinto o mesmo – disse em um sussurro o jovem sem saber que seu acompanhante já estava dormindo.

Depois de um tempo também adormeceu e assim os dois ficaram abraçados tranquilamente.

**FIM DO LEMON**

* * *

**(1) Nesta parte a autora declara que o braço de Allen só tem uma tatuagem. O que aparece na série, quando sua Inocência evolui. Será explicado com o avançar da história.**


	4. Chapter IV

**Disclaimer: DGM não me pertence.**

**Advertência: YAOI (relacionamento homossexual)**

**Agradecimento**

Obrigada a **name notvalid **pela sua review. Concordo que não há muitas fics Yullen e é muito frustrante se em comparação as em inglês e até mesmo espanhol que são muitas.

**Capítulo IV**

O primeiro em acordar foi o albino, que se sentia contente em estar com seu samurai.

Se virou com cuidado para ver o rosto de seu companheiro que dormia calmamente. Voltou-se para ver o relógio que tinha na cabeceira.

- 10:43 – murmurou – já está tarde – com uma suave carícia no rosto do japonês este começou a acordar. O primeiro que viu foram duas orbes prateadas, fixas nele. O desconcerto veio rapidamente mas depois as imagens da noite passada voltaram e lembrou o que fazia com o moyashi.

- Bom dia, dorminhoco – disse tranquilamente para depois dar-lhe um beijo rápido nos lábios que acabou acordando o outro.

- Bom dia – respondeu secamente o japonês.

- Acho que deveríamos tomar um banho antes de irmos comer – respondeu o albino após um momento de silêncio.

Kanda voltou a ver sua roupa que se encontrava espalhada pelo quarto e com certeza suja, já que se lembrava de ter caído e devia estar cheirando a licor.

- Não sabia que este era o seu quarto – disse o oriental para escolher um tema de conversa para não tocar no incidente noturno como estava começando a chamar.

- Você nunca tinha perguntado e isso não tem muita importância, ou sim? – disse Allen tranquilamente enquanto se reincorporava, ficando sentado na cama, vendo como seu samurai se vestia.

- Na verdade não – seu tom de voz era frio e direto estava muito concentrado procurando suas roupas, para se dar conta de seu tom mas ao albino não lhe importou.

Outro silêncio entre eles enquanto o japonês terminava de se trocar e o albino continuava o observando.

- Vou tomar banho em meu quarto para poder colocar outra muda de roupa – anunciou depois de colocar seu calçado.

- Então nos vemos no restaurante? – perguntou alegremente o albino.

- Sim, nos encontramos fora dele – deu a volta para ir rumo a porta.

- Sabe... – começou a falar o inglês, no qual o japonês se deteve mas não se girou para vê-lo – Odeio que tenha que sair – enquanto o japonês se girava para vê-lo um meio sorriso se colou e seu rosto – mas eu gosto de ver como você sai – terminou com um grande sorriso em seu rosto vendo fixamente os olhos do oriental.

- Você ainda está bêbado – foi o único que se atinou a dizer para depois sair do quarto deixando um sorridente albino.

No fim do corredor estava o elevador e as escadas. Decidiu ir pelas escadas, já que seu quarto estava apenas um piso abaixo e pensar que aquela criança mal-educada tinha conseguido ganhar o quarto. Sorriu com ironia, afinal pôde dormir uma noite nela e sem dúvida tinha sido a melhor de suas férias.

Chegou à porta de seu quarto e a abri-la teve a surpresa de encontrar alguém o esperando.

- Olá Kanda. Onde você estava? Sua roupa está um desastre – disse maliciosamente um homem sobre sua cama enquanto brincava com o ar.

- O que você está fazendo aqui Daisya? – respondeu rudemente o japonês.

- Perdoe a intromissão, mas viemos te buscar – de desculpou outro homem, que era alto e moreno, sentado em uma pequena cadeira no quarto.

- É difícil que te deixem ficar no piso de baixo, sempre te dão o 5º piso. Quem conseguiu antes que você? – disse com zombaria Daisya.

- Pedimos a recepção a chave e mo você não chegava fizemos suas malas – disse tranquilamente o maior.

- Mexeram nas minhas coisas – Sem dúvida a veia em sua testa aumentav caa vez mais.

- Com quem você estava? – perguntou o outro lembrando o estado deplorável de seu amigo.

- Não é da sua conta – disse mordaz enquanto se dirigia a sua mala para pgar roupas limpas.

- Se não me diz vou contar a... – nãp conseguiu terminar, já que uma caneta passou muito perto de seu rosto, deixando um arranhão.

- Não é da sua conta – repetiu mas dessa vez com uma voz de ultra tumba e uma aura assassina ao estilo Kanda.

- Está bem, não digo nada. Mas se apresse que precisamos ir agora – disse irritado.

- Por que a pressa? Aconteceu algo com a empresa? – disse entrando no modo profissional, muito comum nele.

- Não, só que o avião sai às 11:30 – disse Marie tranquilamente a um Kanda escandalizado.

- Maldição! Por que não me disseram antes? – disse virando para vero relógio e depois ir correndo tomar banho.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::No quarto de Allen:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tinha acabado de tomar banho, e estava se vestindo quando tocaram a porta.

"Quem poderia ser? Ele me disse pra nos encontrarmos na entrada do restaurante" – pensou enquanto se dirigia a porta e assim poder abri-la e se surpreendeu em ver quem era.

- Bom dia Link – disse o jovem dando espaço para o maior entrar.

- Bom dia Walker – cumprimentou o ruivo.

- O que você veio fazer aqui? Pensei que estaria no Aeroporto de Londres me esperando e não que viria para cá-

-É meu dever como guarda-costas vir te buscar e não simplesmente te buscar no aeroporto – responder enquanto examinava com a mirada ao jovem.

- O que eu posso fazer? Queria ter um pouco mais de tempo sozinho – sua voz era tranqüila e despreocupada mas o sorriso em seu rosto não tinha saído nem um instante. – Estava indo tomar o café-da-manhã. Quer vir?

- Não. Preciso arrumar algumas coisas para nossa partida. Nos vemos depois – e sem dizer mais nada saiu do quarto.

AO sair do quarto deixou sua máscara de tranqüilidade cair um pouco.

"Walker estava sorrindo..." – pensou enquanto seu rosto demonstrava incredulidade – "... como se estivesse feliz." – Definitivamente era melhor sair um pouco para limpar a mente, nem sempre via seu companheiro feliz; na verdade nunca o havia visto sorrir com tanta felicidade verdadeira.

Enquanto na suíte do albino, este terminava de guardar suas coisas em sua mala.

- Acho que isso é tudo – começou a fechar a mala e se sentou na cama enquanto recordava a noite anterior, quando seu celular tocou.

- Bom dia Lavi – disse rapidamente, já que reconheceu o toque de seu melhor amigo.

- Olá pequeno. E como que bom dia se já passa das 5 da tarde! – disse brincalhão o ruivo para depois começar a rir, contagiando o outro.

- É verdade, deve estar de tarde por ai – mencionou enquanto tentava acalmar sua risada – mas são interessantes as mudanças de horário. Enquanto aqui são apenas 11h por ai já está de tarde – disse enquanto sorria novamente sem perceber.

- O que aconteceu Allen? Parece muito feliz – disse alegre o bookman ao reconhecer a felicidade em seu amigo. Faz tempo que não o escutava dessa maneira – nota-se que precisava de férias – disse voltando a brincar.

- É, acho que estou feliz – disse não dando muita importância ao assunto, mas sem deixar de lado seu sorriso.

- Que você está feliz é um eufemismo, faia muito tempo que não te escutava tão feliz- disse ainda mais alegre o ruivo.

- Acho que você tinha razão, eu precisava de férias. Fico feliz por terem me mandado pra cá.

- Finalmente fizeram algo bom. Mas, agora o que você vai fazer se o seu concerto é amanhã e por aqui falta menos tempo que ai

- É verdade não tinha pensado nisso. Mas não importa afinal vai ser de noite. Você vai assistir? – perguntou curioso o jovem.

- Que pergunta! Você já sabe que eu não perderia isso por nada. Estarei na primeira fileira, além disso, quero te apresentar alguém muito especial – disse enquanto seu sorriso se alargava.

- Já sei. Vai me apresentar seu prometido. Quanto tempo você já está com ele, 2 anos? – perguntou.

- 2 anos e meio, mas não posso acreditar que ainda não tenha te apresentado a ele em todo esse tempo!

- Apesar de você ainda não ter me apresentado, acho que já o conheço bem, afinal você não deixa de falar dele – lembrou – e além disso fica um pouco difícil, já que eu estou sempre viajando, assim como você para as apresentações de seus livros e pelo que você me contou ele é um empresário de uma nova companhia, portanto deve viajar muito também.

- Tem razão. Mas me diga, quem é essa pessoa que você conheceu nessas férias – disse travesso.

- Como você sabe que eu conheci alguém. – perguntou espantado e envergonhado.

- Não sabia, você acaba de confirmar – soltou gargalhadas, enquanto o albino ficava vermelho por ter caído em uma armadilha tão facilmente.

- Te conto no final do concerto agora eu vou tomar café-da-manhã com ele.

- Então é um homem – disse vagamente mais para si mesmo do que para o outro.

- Sip. – disse simplesmente.

- Então vá e desfrute nos vemos amanhã.

- Até amanhã – terminou a chamada.

Viu o relógio e já eram 11:23, pelo que se apressou a descer, já que seu samurai podia estar o esperando.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Fora do restaurante::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

O albino chegou correndo enquanto girava para todos os lados para ver se seu companheiro já tinha chego.

Passado alguns minutos viu Lenalee, uma das garçonetes do hotel e que sempre os atendia.

- Bom dia Allen-kun – cumprimentou a chinesa enquanto se aproximava do menino.

- Bom dia Lenalee, por acaso, você sabe se ele já chegou? – perguntou, afinal era melhor não ter deixado o outro esperando.

- Não o vi. Vou ver se ele entrou no restaurante – pegou a lista de entrada e procurou pelo nome do japonês – Parece que ele ainda não veio mas também não pediu o serviço de quarto, então não vai demorar pra chegar – terminou dando um sorriso ao albino quem o devolveu agradecido.

- Muito obrigado e desculpe por ter te feito perder tempo – disse o menino.

- Descuida, não estava fazendo nada importante mesmo. Nos vemos mais tarde – disse para depois voltar ao seu trabalho.

Ficou sozinho novamente, mas a felicidade que sentia ninguém poderia tirar. Portanto se sentou em um banco que estava por perto para esperar seu samurai.

Pouco a pouco o céu começou a nublar, afinal ainda era a época de chuvas.

Já havia uma hora desde que tinha chego e continuava esperando quando Link chegou.

- O que está fazendo aqui Walker? Estava te esperando na recepção e você não se dignava a aparecer. Suas malas já estão no carro e só estava te esperando para que você confirmasse sua saída, mas ao ver que não chegava precisei vir te buscar – disse com raiva o alemão.

- Estou esperando alguém – respondeu, não dando importância ao assunto.

- Já comeu. – afirmou em vez de perguntar, já que tinha se passado muito tempo.

- Não. Estou esperando essa pessoa para ir comer – declarou o jovem enquanto sorria timidamente ao ruivo.

- Sabe que horas são? – perguntou impaciente.

- Deixa eu ver – colocou sua mão no bolso de sua calça para pegar seu celular, as antes que visse a hora, recebeu a resposta.

- É tarde. Devíamos ter deixado o hotel às 12h e se não nos apressarmos, vão nos cobrar outro dia.

- Já sei disso, mas o que vai acontecer se ele chega e não me encontra, isso seria ruim e antiético. – terminou tranquilamente o menino depois de um tempo – esperarei por ele o tempo necessário – murmurou para si enquanto se recostava no banco.

O mirou feio por um tempo, para depois sussurrar – Verei se posso arrumar as coisas com o hotel e pagar a cota – estava decidido. Uma vez que o albino decidia algo, nada o faria mudar de opinião. Era melhor deixar tudo pronto.

Passado algum tempo, a chuva se transformou em uma tempestade. O alemão, que estava na recepção do hotel, mirou o seu relógio novamente. Isso não era nada bom, já haviam perdido seu vôo, se virou para a recepcionista.

- Desculpe, poderia me emprestar um guarda-chuva?

- Claro. Já o trago. – respondeu enquanto fazia um sinal para que trouxessem o guarda-chuva.

Uma vez que o deram, saiu para ir encontrar o jovem e se surpreendeu, o menino praticamente nem saiu de seu lugar.

- Desculpe pelo incômodo Link – foi o cumprimento do inglês – mas ainda não chegou – terminou enquanto uma sombra cobria seus olhos.

A chuva que caia por seu rosto pareciam lágrimas. É o que qualquer um pensaria se visse a tristeza do albino, mas Link sabia que Allen Walker não chorava. Não importava a situação, ele não sabia chorar.

- Perdemos nosso avião – disse tranqüilo enquanto contemplava a expressão do jovem.

- Foi o que eu pensei – não houve outra resposta ou sinal de conversa.

- Se quiser posso perguntar por seu amigo – disse o alemão e continuou ao ver que tinha toda a atenção do inglês – só me diga o nome dele para que possa perguntar.

A confusão no rosto do jovem não passou despercebida nem a tristeza que veio depois.

- Não sei o nome dele – disse com voa abafada. Depois de toda a semana que passaram juntos ainda não sabia o nome dele. Se sentiu um idiota ao não ter perguntado novamente.

- Mas que diabos – disse baixinho o alemão ante a incredulidade da situação – como você não sabe o nome dele. Só disse que o esperasse sem dar o nome? – disse exasperado, perdendo a compostura – jovem Walker, o recordo que tem coisas mais importantes que fazer do que ficar esperando um desconhecido que o deixou plantado; porque se de algo tenho certeza, é que ninguém fica 3 horas atrasado. Ele não vai vir – decretou friamente ante a mirada do inglês que parecia muito frágil nesse momento. Mas foi algo de um segundo, porque no outro, um muro em seus orbes fazia com que suas emoções fossem trancadas.

- Tem razão, Link. Poderia me repetir o horário.

- São 13:50.

- Isso quer dizer que são 7:50 na Inglaterra – disse o menino enquanto começava a caminhar rumo a recepção – poderia preparar o carro. Em 10 minutos partimos rumo ao aeroporto.

- Nosso avião já saiu faz tempo – disse seriamente o alemão.

- Eu sei. Mas isso será facilmente arrumado. Meu concerto só começa às 10h e um vôo normal demoraria cerca de 8h a toda velocidade, mas só temos 2h. Ligue para eles e diga que tenham o meu carro esportivo no aeroporto estamos numa corrida contra o tempo.

- Não me diga que você vai usar...-

- Sim, vou usar a Arca. Acho que ninguém a está usando, é o jato mais rápido do mundo. Acho que conseguiremos chegar em 2h.

- Vou preparar tudo. – disse, saindo correndo já que seu chefe estava sério.

O albino pegou seu celular e marcou um número.

- Alô, aqui fala o 14º, quero que mandem a Arca para "El Aeropuerto Internacional de Jardines del Rey" em Cuba.

- Sua senha senhor

_- "Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuite, Ikizuku hai no naka no honoo, Hitotsu, futatsu to"_

- Senha aceita. Registro de voz confirmada. Logo mandaremos a Arca. Quando vai precisar dela?

- O mais rápido possível. Em 15 minutos de preferência. – disse apresado o albino – se puder em menos melhor.

- Chegará ai em 13 minutos, tenha uma boa viagem.

Desligou o telefone enquanto chegava a recepção. Foi até onde estava o encarregado e solicitou seu boleto de saída. O recepcionista o via surpreso, já que o albino esta todo molhado, mas se via imponente.

Assinou esse dirigiu a saída, onde Link o estava esperando no carro.

- Eu dirijo – disse, deixando impressionado o outro que subiu no assento do passageiro.

O albino entrou rapidamente e pisou fundo no acelerado. Em pouco tempo, já estavam a 100km/h e continuavam acelerando.

O ruivo decidiu deixar de ver o velocímetro quando este apontou 200km/h. Fechou os olhos e tentou esquecer que estava no carro. Walker o avisaria quando chegassem.

- Já chegamos, Link. Faz tempo que não lembrava o porquê queria tanto esse carro. – disse enquanto pegava suas malas e ia junto a Link.

-Para minha desgraça, não penso o mesmo. Faz tempo que não me aborrecia tanto. Não sei como você consegue tão fácil.

- Quem me ofereceu foi o dono. É algo muito normal e já está um pouco velho. Acho que iam lançar um novo e mais rápido, mas eu gosto desse e é o único prateado pelo que eu escutei.

- Melhor pegarmos o avião, acho que também será uma viagem muito rápida.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Royal Albert Hall:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chegaram correndo pela porta traseira.

- Eu vou avisá-los que você está aqui, tome um pouco de ar e vá ao seu camarim e veja a lista de músicas e não sei mais o que você precise fazer – disse Link enquanto saia correndo.

Ia ao seu camarim, quando um técnico o interrompeu.

- Que bom que você esteja aqui. Um homem ruivo está em seu camarim e disse que não sairia até que o visse. Me desculpe. – disse o homem para depois sair.

"Que não seja Cross. Que não seja Cross." – dizia para si, já que seu representante o mataria pelo atraso e além do mais era uma das poucas pessoas que não queria ver.

Chegou à porta e ao girar a maçaneta sentiu tudo em câmera lenta. Certamente o primeiro que viu foi uma mancha vermelha, mas depois não viu nada, já que estava sendo asfixiado por seu melhor amigo.

- O que aconteceu? Por que ainda não tinha chego? Faz 20 minutos que você devia estar aqui – disse repreendendo-o e com preocupação em sua voz.

- Sinto muito. Perdi a noção do tempo e ainda estou com problemas pela mudança de horário. – tratou de evitar a verdadeira razão. Ainda estava muito emocionado por todo o assunto com seu Samurai.

- Bom, entre logo e vista-se. Aqui estão as suas roupas – fechou a porta atrás deles e o albino começou a se trocar. Não havia vergonha entre eles já que se conheciam desde crianças.

- Nós estávamos te esperando mas meu prometido é um pouco impaciente, portanto foi dar uma volta. Não vai demorar muito para voltar.

- Com certeza este momento vai ser memorável.

- Adivinha... – quando ia responder o ruivo continuou – quando vínhamos para cá estávamos conversando e me disse que ia fazer negócios com uma grande empresa. Eu, por curiosidade, o perguntei qual e ele me disse "Millenium". Ou seja, esta é a sua empresa e vai estar trabalhando ao seu lado. Acho que vão ter uma reunião amanhã ou algo assim.

- Não é minha empresa. Pelo menos não totalmente, tem vários donos em vários campos – disse o menino enquanto ajustava a gravata – mas acho que Link havia comentado algo relacionado a união. Acho que a empresa se chama "Lótus Branco".

- Exato! Não é uma grande coincidência? – disse entusiasmado o ruivo.

- Não existem coincidências, só o inevitável – disse o albino quano viu que seu amigo colocava cara de "What?" – essa frase a colocou em um de seus primeiros livros.

- É verdade, já faz bastante tempo –

Uns toques na porta e o ruivo foi ver quem era. Logo voltou e com um sorriso brilhante o disse:

- É meu prometido, deixe-me apresentá-lo – quando viu o sorriso do jovem, deixou o outro entrar.

- Allen, ele é Yu Kanda, meu futuro esposo –

**Continua...**

**Arca:** é um avião (jato) super rápido da companhia Millenium, sendo de uso exclusivo da família Noah e do Conde.

**Senha: **a senha de Allen, que é o músico, assim como cada um do anime, tem um apelido. É a primeira estrofe da música que canta no anime.

**O carro: **é um Ferrari Enzo.

**Royal Albert Hall: **é um teatro de Londres e muito bonito.

**Aeropuerto Internacional de Jardines del Rey: **é um aeroporto em Cuba, muito novo e é conhecido por muitos turistas que passam por ali para ir a cadeia de ilhas "Jardines Del Rey".

**Sinto muito pela grande demora deste capítulo, mas os estudos não me deixavam traduzir este capítulo direito e quando tinha tempo, só queria descansar. Sem contar que em dezembro tive que ir trabalhar com os meus pais. Sei que isto é uma grande irresponsabilidade de minha parte para com os leitores, por isso, tentarei atualizar mais vezes. Obrigada por continuarem a lerem esta fic.**


	5. Chapter V

**Notas de Um Amor**

**Aiiii! Tô admirada comigo mesma. Consegui postar um capítulo em menos de 6 meses. Olha a evolução da menina! :P**

**Capítulo V**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Kanda POV**

Que irritante! Depois de longas horas de voo, seu noivo o arrastava ao teatro para ver seu melho amigo e o mesmo não se dignava a aparecer. Tinha coisa melhor pra fazer do que ficar perdendo tempo com banalidades como um concerto. Mas seu noivo ruivo o havia persuadido com o pretexto de apresentá-lo ao seu amigo da alma. Uma idiotice! Como se precissasse do consentimento do "melhor amigo" para poderem se casar. Eles já namoravam a tanto tempo que ele não via a necessidade de conhecê-lo.

Já tinham se passado alguns minutos desde que deciciu dar um passeio. Precisava voltar.

Chegou a porta e esteve tentado a irromper pela mesma, mas lembrou que precisava dar uma boa impressão ao amigo de seu noivo, por isso bateu primeiro. De imediato seu noivo saiu da sala para recebê-lo e depois se assomou na porta, como se pedisse permissão para que ele entrasse.

Abriu a porta, o deixando passar enquanto o apresentava.

- Allen, ele é Yuu Kanda, meu futuro marido.

Entrou devagar e com uma grande calma que se rompeu quando viu quem estava a sua frente. Era o moyashi do hotel, agora que se lembrava de tê-lo deixado plantado. Provavelmente se ele tivesse ido, o teria acontecido o mesmo já que era uma longa viagem.

Quando seus olhos se cruzaram, pode ver perfeitamente sua descompostura e milhares de emoções que ele estava experimentando. Era um livro aberto para ele. O pirralho era muito sentimental, mas aquele momento só durou um segundo já que ele se virou para seu amigo ruivo.

**Allen POV**

Sentiu que o tempo tinha congelado quando viu o japonês entrar. Todo o mundo caiu. Essa passoa era o seu samurai, ele o via, mas não conseguia acreditar. Queria pensar que isso era uma piada de muito mal gosto mas a realidade o atingiu quando viu o rosto de felicidade de seu amigo.

Aquele homem era o futuro esposo de seu melhor amigo. A tristeza foi para o horror e depois para o arrependimento e a desesperança. Milhares de emoções passavam por seu coração. Definitivamente esse era o pior dia da sua vida. Mas de algo tinha certeza, não ia cair, não na frente de seu amigo e mnos ainda desse estúpido japonês; assim que reunindo toda a sua experiência, colocou novamente a máscara que há algumas horas tinha deixado cair.

**Fim do POV de Allen**

- Muito prazer, meu nome é Allen Walker - sem dúvidas o japonês não podia deixar de ficar um pouco surpreso. O albino estava atuando de maneira esplêndida. Era como se nunca houvesse o conhecido, como se toda essa semana que passaram juntos não existisse.

- Não seja mal-educado e cumprimente - ouviu seu noivo reclamar e se lembrou que o moyashi o tinha estendido a mão. Sem querer as lembranças daquele tarde voltaram, fazendo-o duvidar por um segundo, mas depois tomou a mão do jovem e apertou.

- Fico feliz or finalmente conhecer o prometido de meu amigo - a voz do garoto estava normal. Como ele conseguia fazer isso? - Espero que nunca o machuques, já que se eu ficar sabendo eu mesmo resolveria isto. - o maldito moyashi o estava ameaçando.

- Calma Allen, não acho que Yuu vá me machucar porque nos amamos e logo no casaremos - o ruivo se meteu entre ambos e abraçou seu noivo.

O albino somente sorriu ao se amigo, que perdeu a compostura, pois esse era o sorriso mais triste que havia visto. Apesar de que pra qualquer outra pessoa fosse normal, ele o conhecia muito bem. Uns toques na porta os interromperam.

- Jovem Walker, dentro de 3 minutos começaremos - a voz do técnico ressoou por trás da porta.

- Bom, depois conversamos, já que preciso ir e vocês irem para seus assentos - disse o jovem enquanto saia do quarto.

Uma vez que ninguém mais podia o ver, sentiu que suas pernas tremiam. Como odiava se sentir tão fraco! Tomou fôlego e foi ao palco.

Atrás dos bastidores, se encontrou com a pessoa que menos esperava, seu representante, Cross Mariam.

- Boa noite, estúpido aprendiz - disse o mais velho.

- Boa noite, mestre. Sinto muito mas preciso me apressar, já estou atrasado -não queria conversar com seu tutor. Isso era frustrante.

Passou por ele e começou a subir as escadas, quando estava no terceiro degrau, congelou ao ouví-lo falar.

- Allen, lembre-se que sempre deves seguir adiante. Se algo te incomoda, não duvide em usá-lo em seu favor - Esse homem o surpreendia. Somente ao vê-lo, podia saber que ele não estava bem. Por isso era frustrante conversar com ele. Mas talvez, tinha razão. Ia usar tudo à seu favor.

Terminou de subir ao palco e se colocou frente ao público.

- Boa noite a todos - disse usando um tom cortês e amável - sinto muito pela demora. Se me permitem, para compensá-los, tocarei até que todos estejam satifeitos ou até que o pessoal do teatro me expulse - disse alegre, enquanto o público delirava. - Essa canção é nova e ainda não saiu em nenhum de meus discos. Será a primeira vez que a apresento, esta é uma compensação pelo meu atraso.

Girou-se e foi até o piano. Sem dúvida, utilizaria seus sentimentos à seu favor.

Seus dedos repousaram sob as teclas e logo as notas inundaram o lugar, para após alguns segundos, seguisse a voz do jovem que cantava com todo seu sentimento.

_Quédate sentada dónde estás_

_hasta el final de la canción como si nada,_

_piensa que a tu lado hay un control_

_que puede malinterpretar ciertas miradas._

_Soy un invitado de ocasión_

_y no pretendo figurar en tu programa_

_soy como lo fui siempre en tu vida,_

_una noche de debut y despedida._

_Voy a contar la historia de un cantante_

_que entre el público vio a la que fue su amante_

_y le cantó sin que nadie supiera_

_su propia decepción, su larga espera._

_Debo aclarar que no es la vida mía,_

_que cualquier coincidencia es pura fantasía_

_ya me olvidé de ese cariño falso_

_que hoy me viene a pagar con un aplauso._

_Quédate sentada donde estás_

_que soy el eco nada más de tu conciencia,_

_soy como un contrato que se archiva_

_una noche de debut y despedida,_

Quando a última nota terminou de ressoar, o lugar se encheu de aplausos. Alguns tinham algumas lágrimas em seus rostos, já que o sentimento com a qual interpretou a canção foi tão paupável, que todos vibraram com cada nota, cada palavra e cada sentimento.

Entre o público, bem no centro se encontravam o Bookman e o Samurai contemplando a maestria com a que o menino havia tocado.

Sentiu claramente as palavras do garoto, sentiu que a música era pra ele. A quarta e quinta estrofe o comprovavam. Um meio sorriso adornou seu rosto, enquanto recordava as palavras do garoto e todos os seus momentos naquela ilha do Caribe.

Passadas várias horas, o concerto chegou ao fim, entre gritos e exclamações dos fãs que estavam lá.

Desceu do palco. Sem dúvida, estava cansado, pois todo o seu corpo doía. Finalmente estava ressentindo todas aquelas horas debaixo da chuva. Ao lembrar-se, uma careta se fez presente.

"Como pude ser tão idiota!" - se repetia uma e outra vez. Doía que houvesse sido enganado, mas o que o destrossava era saber que havia traido seu melhor amigo, melhor: seu único amigo.

Sua cabela comelou a doer. Obviamente estava cansado: não dormiu nada, ainda estava doendo a parte inferior de sua costa e seu estado emocional não estava muito melhor. Caminhou rumo ao seu camarim, lá o estaria esperando seu guarda-costas, seu amigo, talvez seu tutor e tinha certeza que também estaria seu samurai. Voltou a se repreender, aquele não era seu samurai, esse era Yuu Kanda, o noivo de seu melhor amigo.

A porta estava a uns poucos passos, mas sentia que nçao chegava. O último corredor, passara apoiando-se na parede e sua vista começou a nublar. Tinha que chegar lá, só faltava uns poucos passos. Avançou outra vez e tudo ficou negro. A última coisa da que se lembrou foi um grito de alguém o chamando de uma forma estranha.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Kanda POV**

Quando terminou a última música, foram ao camarim do albino, já que depois não conseguiriam passar. O esperariam lá, já que ele tinha que dar autógrafos e outras idiotices.

Chegando lá, se surpreendeu de encontrar alguém. Um homem ruivo, que pegava as roupas do cantor e se movia com total confiança pelo lugar. Não soube o por quê, mas uma fúria enorme o estava consumindo. Como esse imbecil pegava as coisas do SEU moyashi com tanta confiança? Detve seu trem de pensamentos. O maldito moyashi nao o interessava, por que ficar com raiva? Além do que ele sempre seria seu.

- Oi Dois-Pontos - cumprimentou enérgicamente o ruivo.

- Boa noite, Jovem Bookman - disse educadamente, enquanto ignorava o apelido do outro.

- Está esperando Allen? - perguntou Lavi enquanto se sentava em uma cadeira confortável.

- Sou seu guarda-costas. Devo esperá-lo e o acompanhar em qualquer lugar. - disse solenemente.

- Bom, vamos te fazer companhia. Ficamos de conversar um pouco mais depois do concerto.

Mas o alemão não respondeu. Apenas acenou com a cabeça, enquanto seguia com sua tarefa de recolher e deixar um pouco mais apresentável o camarim.

Havia passado cerca de meia hora e o inglês ainda não aparecia. Segundo seu noivo, ele só atrasava 5, no máximo 10 minutos, mas já era o suficiente e ao parecer para o ruivo também.

Farto de continuar esperando, se deu a meia volta, disposto a ir embora, afinal tinha que desansar, amanhã teria uma importante reunião de negócios. Que seu noivo reclamasse o que quissesse, mas não continuaria esperando como um idiota ao moyashi.

Ao abrir a porta o viu no corredor. Vinha caminhando a um passo exageradamente lento. Certamente o covarde não queria vê-lo e um sorriso cruel adornou seu rosto. Com certeza o outro levaria uma surpresa.

Começou a se aproximar para lhe dar um susto, mas algo nçao estava bem com o outro. Ficou quieto um momento e no passo seguinte, caiu.

- MOYASHI! - no pôde reprimir o grito de terror ao vê-lo cair. Correu o mais rápido que pôde, mas não foi suficiente. Se agachou, pegou-o em seus braços e foi até a porta do camarim.

**Fim de Kanda POV**

Tanto o alemão quanto o ruivo sairam correndo ao ouvi-lo gritar. Lavi se aproximou com uma cara aterrorizada e quando chegou, o primeiro que fez foi tocar o rosto pálido do albino. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas, estava ardendo de febre, equanto pequenos espamos percorriam seu corpo.

- Link, chame uma ambulância - gritou eufórico o ruivo, girando-se para o guarda-costas que acabava de desligar o celular.

- Já está vindo.

- Mas o que pode ter acontecido? Ele estava bem no concerto - disse angustiado o ruivo enquanto que com incrível cuidado retirava uns fios de cabelo do roto do albino.

- Ele deve ter começado a sentir mal faz tempo, mas com certeza não quis demonstrar.

- Mas eu tambem falei com ele de tarde e ele soava perfeitamente bem, como é que ele ficou doente? - disse Lavi, enquanto o japonês só estava atento ao que ambos diziam. Estava preocupado, porque o havia visto essa manhã e estava tudo menos doente e fraco.

- Deve ter sido por seus descuidos - disse amargamente Link - é consequência por ter ficado 3 horas no meio de uma tempestade.

- O que ele fazia no meio de uma tempestade? - perguntou bravo Bookman pela atitude de seu amigo, não era comum.

- Disse que esperava alguém para comerem ou algo assim - revelou o ruivo enquanto carregava o albino para a ambulância que acabava de chegar.

Todos se levantaram para ir à ambulância, mas certo samurai estava supreendido.

O havia esperado durante 3 horas, em meio a uma tempestade. Sentiu uma grande alegria ao saber que era tão importante para o outro, mas durou pouco ao vê-lo agora recostado na ambulância.

Isso era algo que nunca havia sentido:

CULPA.

**Continua...**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A canção se chama Debut y Despedida de Los Ángeles Negros. A mantive em seu idioma original, porque pensei que perderia a coerência se traduzida. **

**Obrigada por lerem!**


End file.
